ஐ Pétalos ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ஐ ANTOLOGÍA SASUSAKU ஐ Como la flor del cerezo, suave y a paso lento, nació este amor, el tuyo, el mío, el nuestro.
1. Precisión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología SasuSaku**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Pétalos**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"Como la flor del cerezo  
suave y a paso lento  
nació este amor,  
el tuyo, el mío, el nuestro."

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Precisión** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

¿Acaso un corazón joven lo sabría?  
No.  
El corazón joven y encima libre puede incluso entrar en las entrañas del dolor con una sonrisa.  
Puede maravillarse con el terror de las tinieblas.  
Incluso, pese a ver horror, puede...  
Puede...  
Hasta que madura y entonces visualiza el panorama: horror.  
Se da cuenta del dolor, de lo frío que es.

¿Pero adivinen?  
Es cuando por fin ese corazón aprende amar.

¿Cómo?  
Porque quiere convertir aquel averno en el paraíso.  
Y para ello, fortalece aquel corazón joven, para que con precisión, inunde con su luz aquel corazón oscuro y triste.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Este drabble lo escribí por la actividad de la página _**SasuSaku ** Eternal Love ****_. Me hicieron una linda edición que compartí en mi página de Facebook _**Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.**_

No pensaba publicarlo en ffnet, pero ya lo hice; y tuve la idea de hacer una **antología SasuSaku**.

Espero algún comentario. Realmente soy nueva en el **fandom,** NO escribiendo fics, eso lo hago ya tiempo. Y como soy nueva, realmente no sé cómo lo hago…No he recibido apoyo realmente…No estoy acostumbrada a tanta frialdad en un fandom. xD. En otros fandoms donde publiqué no fue así…

Dudo mucho sobre todo…

Si el caso es que lo hago tan mal que no recibo nada, entonces espero mejorar.

Bueno, gracias por leer.


	2. Inviernos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología SasuSaku**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Pétalos**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"En las profundidades del invierno finalmente aprendí que en mi interior habitaba un verano invencible". (A. Camus)

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Inviernos—**

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

* * *

Años atrás…

Sakura tenía las manos y nariz gélidas. El invierno parecía ser cruel y no tener compasión de nadie.

Pese que ella se encontraba abrigada hasta la nariz, seguía sintiendo frío.  
Se acurrucó debajo de las frazadas, pero no logró nada.

Odiaba el invierno.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Mucho tiempo y sucesos después…

Los adornos navideños parecían encontrarse en cada casa de la aldea de Konoha.  
La mayoría caminaban abarrotados de grandes abrigos, gorros, guantes y otras indumentarias que les ayudaban a poder mantener calor en sus cuerpos.  
Pese a las sonrisas de muchos, Sakura no parecía que se encontraba contagiada de aquel espíritu. Se moría de frío, puesto solo tenía un abrigo con ella.

Quería regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Cuando regresó, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro. Ella se asustó un poco y llamó a Sarada, por si ella se encontraba adentro, pero nadie le contesto; sin embargo, ella igual entró con cautela, preparada para atacar si tendría que hacerlo.

—Estoy en casa —mencionó Sasuke. Sakura sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de la sorpresa.  
Era ya una costumbre entre ellos el modo de saludarse.

Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Me asustaste, cariño.

Sakura llevó las bolsas de compras a la cocina y Sasuke la siguió para ayudarla. Ambos ponían las cosas en su lugar en silencio. Pero Sakura, aún teniendo frío, preguntó a Sasuke si sentía lo mismo.  
Él negó.  
Parecía que era la única friolenta.

Sasuke colocó el último tomate en el refrigerador y Sakura también había terminado con su parte.

Ambos decidieron irse a la cama, porque era realmente tarde. Sakura estaba ávida de acurrucarse para obtener calor.

Pero igual que hace años, ella continuó teniendo frío.  
Sasuke notó los ligeros temblores que venían de Sakura.

Él tomó la mano más cercana de Sakura, para sorpresa de ella.

Lo que a continuación sintió, era cómo su cuerpo se calentaba; Sasuke le transmitía calor por medio de su mano. Se preguntó si aquello era una técnica.

Sasuke no soltó su mano toda aquella noche. Y ella pudo dormir más que feliz.

Ella ahora amaba los inviernos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Gracias a los que se pasen a leer. :´)


	3. Empatía

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto** .

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología SasuSaku**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Pétalos**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Empatía** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

Dicen que los animales tienen una empatía increíble. Tal vez esta idea no es falsa.

Sarada se encontraba sentada en el sillón acariciando una bola de pelos que ronroneaba a cada caricia. Sasuke observaba todo aquello extrañado. Sarada parecía tener toda su atención en el minino.

—Tu madre nos llama a comer — mencionó Sasuke. Sarada levantó la mirada a su padre.

Ella tenía el semblante realmente triste. Y Sasuke no supo qué decir.

Sarada dejó al gatito en el sillón y este despertó al cambio de movimiento. Sarada se encaminó para el comedor; pero ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, el gatito la siguió.

Él trató de distraer al gato, no le gustaba comer con pelos. Pero el animal no le hizo ni caso; en cambio, se enronsó en las piernas de Sarada cuando ella sentó. Y ella lo dejó ser.

Aquello le trajo un recuerdo, cuando él caminaba por el bosque y algunos animales se le acercaban. Pensaba que al inicio era por Jugo; pero descartó esa idea cuando viajó solo.

Los gatos, sobre todo, se le acercaban a menudo.

Parecían intuir su dolor.

Salió de sus cavilaciones para observar a Sarada, y notó que no había probado bocado alguno.

—¿Quieres entrenar después? —preguntó Sasuke a Sarada, luego de varios minutos que habían comenzado a engullir los alimentos. Sakura y Sarada obtuvieron su atención.  
—No tengo ganas —repuso la aludida.  
El gato en ese mismo instante maulló desde donde estaba, captando la atención de los que estaban en la mesa, incluido Sasuke.  
—Nos podría acompañar —dijo él.

Sarada no había convivido mucho con su padre. Pero entendió que Sasuke no solo quería entrenar.

Ella asintió para alivio de su padre.

Mientras su mamá era directa, su padre la mayoría de veces decía lo mismo con rodeos. Pero Sarada amaba la manera de ser de ambos.  
Sabía que ambos querían el bien de ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

No se me ocurrió nada para agregar como frase(como en anteriores relatos). Ya estoy acabando con lo cute, pronto publico algo más serio.

Gracias por su apoyo. ¡Besos!


	4. Como un niño grande

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología SasuSaku**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Pétalos**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 _Cuando Sakura se da cuenta que Sasuke nunca crecerá._

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Como un niño grande** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

Para Sasuke, su infancia es muy lejana. No tiene buenos recuerdos claros. Los pocos que tiene son como un sueño; donde pasa momentos con Itachi, y otros donde ve la sonrisa de su madre dirigida hacia él. Luego todo torno oscuro, y tiene olor a sangre, lágrimas y odio. Demasiado odio, que siente su boca seca.

Por eso es que Sasuke decide no pensar en ello.

Pero, es inevitable al ver a la pequeña Sarada balbucear cosas ininteligibles, dentro de su cuna. O observarla jugar con su pequeña shuriken de juguete que pareciera estar muy deliciosa, porque Sarada siempre se lo lleva a la boca. Ella le dedica una risita muy dulce. Sasuke no puede evitar sonreir sutilmente. Una sonrisa que le sale natural últimamente, pero que no siempre acompaña su faz.

* * *

Sakura había estado en la cocina toda la mañana y, al mediodía, el olor a salsa de tomate es tan embriagador que Sasuke, que se encuentra en la sala, no puede soportarlo más. Deja a Sarada un momento y sigue aquel olor.

—Sabes que no van a poder comer todo esto —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia todo el banquete que se encuentra en la mesa. En él hay toda una variedad, pero Sasuke fija demasiado sus ojos en la salsa de tomate con carne, de ella se desprende humo, que lo hace querer saltar sobre ella. Pero es Sasuke, y no lo haría. Sakura lo nota, y ella se siente contenta. —Además, esto es innecesario —masculla en voz baja él, pero Sakura llega oírle.

—Quizás tengas razón— dice, cogiendo la salsa de tomate con carne. Ella quiere reírse, pero no lo hace—. Entonces, tú puedes comerte esto conmigo, ahora—le ofrece, ante la sorpresa de su compañero. Sasuke no puede evitar cogerlo con su única mano.

—Pero respecto a la fiesta —agrega ella—, tiene que hacerse. Es el primer año de Sarada…

Sasuke frunce el ceño; no le agrada la idea de tener tanta gente en casa. Aunque, si esto haría feliz a Sarada, él...

Entonces un recuerdo le llega de golpe, recuerda a Itachi cocinando junto a su mamá, siendo tan pequeño, para él. Recuerda también que hubo algunos invitados. Y recuerda la felicidad de ese día.

Pero recordar el primer cumpleaños es imposible. Más allá del hecho de que él vive, nunca hubo ninguna prueba de que sucediera. Nunca antes se preocupó, pero mirando a su esposa mientras prepara la fiesta para el primer cumpleaños de su hija, se siente engañado. Sarada no recordaría nada, piensa él. Sin embargo, divisa la delicia que tiene en una mano, y piensa que tal vez no es tan malo.

—Quizás tengas razón—dice, llevándose el platillo, para servirlo con su esposa.

Lejos de los ojos jades de ella, él le da una probada antes.

Sakura no evita divertirse lejos de la mirada de él.

«Es como un niño», piensa ella, enternecida. Es como si ella tuviera dos hijos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Gracias, gracias por los favoritos, follows y los comentarios! Me anima mucho para seguir publicando.

Corregir y publicar, da flojera. Pese a que tengo todo ya en mis documentos. Corregir...quisiera que se corrigiera solo. xD. Y ojalá no se me haya pasado nada.

Este pequeño relato tiene una segunda parte. ¡Digan «síii»!. Okya.

Este era: _Cuando Sakura se da cuenta que Sasuke nunca crecerá._ El que sigue es: _Cuando Sasuke se da cuenta que perdió gran parte de su niñez._

Serán muchas historias, en verdad quisiera publicar todo de golpe, pero no los quiero abrumar. También corregir me es pesado. Y también tengo que ver que es gusto de ustedes.

También se me ocurren más y más historias. Ojalá sean de su agrado.

Los quiero.


	5. Incomprensible

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología SasuSaku**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Pétalos**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"Como la flor del cerezo  
suave y a paso lento  
nació este amor,  
el tuyo, el mío, el nuestro."

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Incomprensible** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

El viento murmura recuerdos y la lluvia llora en el cristal, y ella no siente que sea buena idea salir. Se nota pesimista, pero no desea hacer nada al respecto para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Una promesa olvidada y el rostro de Sasuke viéndose borroso en sus memorias después de «Gracias». Golpea la almohada que tenía abrazada, como si fuera él; pero claro, si Sasuke fuera esa almohada no podría golpearle. Su debilidad, su fortaleza: eso era Sasuke para ella. Nadie podía entender la fuerza y locura de sus sentimientos...solo él, solo el mismo Sasuke. Es que ella no tenía que decir de más, y él tampoco se molestaría en cambiar sus escuetas palabras para que el mensaje llegara fuerte, claro. Pero habían días, como ese, donde sentía a Sasuke lejano y un misterio;d el mensaje estaba perdido por ahí, o donde se preguntaba si lo había entendido o eran imaginaciones suyas sus propias conclusiones.

Entonces el viento vuelve a murmurar y golpea la puerta; Sakura no se estremece porque no hay nada en ese día que pueda quitarla de sus cavilaciones. Y de pronto, en ese frío noviembre una flor de cerezo pasa por debajo de la puerta, delicada...sola: y ella la ve curiosa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su propio rostro.

«Sasuke...»

* * *

.

* * *

N/A: Malditos Sasukes de esta vida.


End file.
